Cero Suzuki
Cero Suzuki (鈴木 セロ) is the son of two unnamed parents, one of whom was head in the Sniper Division, the younger brother of Dante Suzuki, and the father of Kurenai Suzuki. He is a full Kaida and one main protagonist of the novel series Kaida. By Kaida: Generations, Cero serves as Selina Heartnet's First Lieutenant. Appearance Cero has a very intense demeanor. He has very cold and focused gray eyes. He has very fine silver hair that falls in front of his eyes. His skin is fair and his body is finely toned. He is tall for his age. When in Kaida Uniform, he wears his traditional black Hakama, Obi, Waraji and Tabi. However, his Shitagi and Kosade are left partially open, revealing white bandages that are wrapped tightly around his stomach. In school uniform, Cero wears a black dress shirt under his black uniform. He usually wears his uniform casually, leaving it open. He wears a red tie too, and wears two earing on his upper right ear, in memorial to his older brother who died in battle. Personality At first glance, Cero looks and acts like a tough and cool kid, which usually prompts the girls at the Academy. He does not care much about Academy schoolwork and finds it quiet boring to attend class. He doesn't like his emotions to interfere with his job, so showing emotion is difficult for him. His eyes give him a very hard and cold personality. The only person he really shows emotion to is Selina, because he is very protective of her. Because of his personality, it can be quite difficult for anyone but Selina to work with him. Nevertheless, Cero starts to warm up to Kaien, even trusting him as his comrade. He has no emotions when it comes to spirits; he holds a grudge against all spirits because of his brother. History Cero was born 18 years prior to the story on September 10th to two unnamed parents. Cero was born a couple years after Dante Suzuki, who seemed to raise him due to lack of attention from Cero's parents. Cero went through traditional training as a Kaida student and when Cero was 13, his brother died protecting him from a spirit. It was because of this that Cero harbored deep hatred for spirits and did not try to make friends in the second academy. Cero pierced his upper right ear in memorial for his older brother shortly after his death. Two years later, on a special mission, Cero and his squad of three were attacked by a spirit. After being deserted, Cero fought the spirit alone and was wounded in the arm and was poisoned. As the spirit began to attack, Selina Heartnet appeared and saved his life. She sucked out the poison and he asked why she saved him. When she replied that she doesn't leave a person behind, she asked him if he had anything to get stronger for, which he replied instantly that he did. Not long after, Cero graduated as well and was eventually sent to Bree Davis' squad with Selina and Kaien Mori. Powers *'Advanced Healing Powers': Like all Kaidas, Cero has advance healing abilities that make him heal quicker than humans. *'Spell Casting:' Cero is quite talented when it comes to spell casting. He specializes in Kekkai and healing spells, mostly because he is an expert at using his Spirit Energy. *'Speed:' Cero is very fast, incorporating his speed into high speed attack to maximum lethal possibilities. *'Spirit Energy:' Though he officially does not have a rank, Cero's Spirit Energy is nearly to a level B, the same as Selina's. Because of his weapons, Cero can use his Spirit Energy efficiently and he has a high stamina. Kenta Piercing Silver (ピアスシルバー) *'Archer Form: '''Piercing Silver's first form (also referred to as Silver Arrow) is a silver bow. Using Spirit Energy, the wielder can create powerful arrows. By using speed, the wielder can use multiple arrows. The more experienced the wielder, when an arrow is shot, the wielder can will the arrow to split into multiple arrows. High speed is necessary for a quick victory, mostly because the arrows can be easily deflected. *'Pistol Form:' Piercing Silver's second form (Also referred to as Silver Bullet) is two guns, roughly similar to modern day Colt 45 1911, connected by a silver chain. The guns are silver, along with the grip on the handles. Again, using Spirit Energy, the wielder creates bullets. However, the bullets are more quick and effective. You can fire multiple rounds and you don't need to reload. This usually leads to using too much Spirit Energy when used for too long. The wielder can will the bullets to explode once the impact the enemy. Cero has perfect aim in both forms, and usually covers for people who are close combat fighters. At the end of the book, Cero becomes more comfortable with Silver Bullet. Zekrom In the second novel, Cero and the other Kaida receive Zekrom, or shadow demons, to fight evil spirits with. Raptor When he hatched, Raptor looked the most normal of the four Zekrom. It is light brown, perhaps a little beige, and it looks like a normal burrowing owl. It had the same large yellow eyes, dome-shaped head, curved beak and bird legs. Although, Raptor is a little abnormally fluffy. Raptor is very much like Cero. He doesn't like to associate himself with the other Zekrom if he doesn't have to and he often will not play around like the other Zekrom do. Instead, Raptor is often found locked in Cero's room (alone) reading one of Cero's textbooks. It is assumed that Raptor can understand both Japanese and English (though it's not usually addressed). While the other Zekrom like to take trips into town with their masters, Raptor does not like the city or crowds of people. However, Raptor is fiercely loyal to Cero and does what Cero tells him to do (mostly). '''Forms and Abilities:' *Transporter Form In Raptor's Transporter Form, he is easily able to fly. He, along with Kyūbi, are the only two Zekrom out of the four that can fly in Transporter Form. He is often asked to find people or spirits via air, as he has an easier time flying than Kyūbi. In this form, Raptor's only ability is to produce enhanced "sound shots" from his beak. He also uses his beak and claws as weapons. *First Stage In Raptor's first stage, his wings have large brown feathers, allowing for easier and faster flight. In this form, Raptor causes damage to his opponents by "charging" at his opponents and hitting them with his wings. To ensure his wings do not break, he is able to apply Spirit Energy to them and prevent breaking. This form also causes his sound shots to become more effective. The "hair" on his head can also be used as a weapon by applying Spirit Energy and whipping his opponents with it. *Second Stage In his final form Raptor is much taller than Cero, which he uses to fly places quickly. Raptor has incredible strength and stamina in this form. His sound shots and charges become more powerful and only in this form is Raptor able to utilize his wings to create strong wind gusts and often vortexes or tornados. Relationships Dante Suzuki As a kid, Cero got along very well with his brother, despite the fact that Dante was about ten years older. He looked up to his older brother, who was very strong. When Cero was ten, Dante was promoted to First Lieutenant. Three years to the beginning of the book, Dante died in battle. Cero pierced his upper right ear twice shortly afterward, in memorial to his brother. Kaien Mori In the beginning, Cero was not very fond of Kaien. Cero refused to call him by his name, and continued to call him Human-Born. Despite not liking him, Cero talks to Kaien about Selina. As time progresses, and Cero sees how much Selina trusts him, Cero starts to trust him as well and begins on working on their teamwork. Kaien, oblivious to the fact that Cero dislikes him, opens up to Cero, who finds this odd. Kaien says they can be teammates because they're fighting to protect the same thing. Cero knows that Selina has feelings for Kaien but would rather see her happy than try to win her over. Cero is visibly disturbed when he sees Kaien's dead body. Selina Heartnet Cero and Selina had been close teammates about three years prior to the start of the book. On a training mission, Cero was attacked by a spirit after his teammates abandoned him. Selina was the only one who saved him and addressed his wound. She graduated not long after that and he vowed than he would repay her. He worked for three years, and eventually saved Selina back. Selina is the one Cero works best with mostly because he trusts her and she is a short range while he is long range. Cero is very protective of her and would risk his own life to protect her and see her happy. Quotes (To Kaien Mori) “Hey kid, if you can’t do the job, leave it to the professionals!” (To Kaien Mori) "And when this is over, Kaien, I will personally kick your ass for making her cry." (To Selina Heartnet about Kaien Mori) “Listen to yourself! You know Kaien better than both of us. You know he cares about you! You know he loves you, he’s told me hundreds of times how he would protect you!” ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Kaida